Acto de Valentía
by bethap
Summary: Creemos en librarse del temor, en negarle al miedo el poder de influir en nuestras decisiones. Somos Osadía.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** Creemos en librarse del temor, en negarle al miedo el poder de influir en nuestras decisiones. Somos Osadía.

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa del Reto "¡Facción antes que sangre!" del foro Divergente. (672 palabras)_

* * *

 **Acto de Valentía.**

" _Creemos en librarse del temor, en negarle al miedo el poder de influir en nuestras decisiones." – Del Manifiesto de Osadía._

La sangre hirvió en las brasas, despidiendo una voluta de vapor.

Mi primer acto de _valentía_.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuál fue el segundo. Sé que algunos dirán que saltar al tren en movimiento. Otros más, quizá una inconcebible mayoría, dirán que lo fue abandonar ese mismo tren. No faltará quien, sumido aún en el pánico del recuerdo, hablará de saltar de la azotea hacia el abismo. De lo que estoy segura es que el siguiente acto de valentía, aún más duro e inevitable, fue levantar la cabeza hacia mis padres. Hacía mi _antigua_ facción.

Sobra recordarme enfrentándolos en mi pasaje del miedo. Aquella primera prueba dentro de este lugar que luego, se convirtió en mi hogar. Me siento estúpida al verme a mí misma, en medio de ese salón vacío, arrodillada y ahogada en llanto, rogando perdón a una simulación. Me pregunté, semanas después, porque seguía sin poder vencer ese miedo. Escuchaba hablar de insectos, lugares cerrados, fuego, muerte, inundaciones, abandono, soledad. Pero nunca de rechazo. Ser rechazado por los seres que están casi programados biológicamente, para amarte. Ser rechazado, además, por tu más fiel amigo de la infancia, aquel que te conocía, temiblemente, mejor que tú. Ser rechazado por tus hermanos, los mismos que solían protegerte. Ser rechazado por el único mundo que conocías.

Y yo había sido _rechazada_.

Supe de primera mano cómo se siente. Pretendí ahogarlo en golpes, en sudor y lágrimas secretas derramadas al anochecer. Intenté esconderlo bajo la tinta impregnada en mi piel. Busqué desesperadamente desgarrarlo en un grito al caer por la tirolesa. Anestesiarlo con cada nueva perforación en mi cuerpo. Descargarlo con mi siguiente oponente en la lista. Borrarlo, cuando se me declaró miembro.

Pero la osada, irónicamente, seguía teniendo miedo.

Miedo a ver de nuevo la decepción en aquel par de ojos lejanos. Miedo a plantarse frente a sus figuras grises y acabadas. Miedo a haber perdido una mejor vida. Miedo a haberse equivocado.

Cuando caí sobre mis rodillas aquella noche, de nuevo, en el salón vacío del paraje del miedo, y vi una gota de mi propia sangre estrellarse en el suelo, recordé mi elección. Quienquiera que hubiese desarrollado el sistema, debió ser un genio bastardo, para obligarnos a sellar nuestro destino derramando sangre. Me sonreí triste, antes de volver la vista a Amar. Aun al otro lado del cristal, sabía que hoy era diferente. Algo en la mirada de mi antiguo mentor me sobresaltó.

– Los sigues viendo… –murmuró, en una afirmación.

La chica desesperada dentro de mí grito. La cordial, aun fundida en lo más profundo de las sombras de mi mente, lo admitió. Y mi parte osada, lo minimizó. Encogí mis hombros antes de darme media vuelta para salir, cuando su mano en mi hombro, me detuvo. Giré para encontrarme siendo perforada por sus ojos.

– Superarlo, no es el objetivo –espetó con dureza.

– En ese caso, cualquiera podría ser un osado –respondí, tajante.

– No cualquiera puede enfrentar sus miedos con tal avidez y llegar a amarlos –concluyó.

– Enfrentar nuestros miedos sin superarlos no nos hace valientes– devolví, subiendo la voz.

– Elegir la vida que queremos en contra del miedo que ello provoca, sí que lo hace– zanjó Amar, en un arrebato casi pasional. Podía sentir la convicción en su mirada.

Y fue entonces, que descubrí, el por qué estaba allí.

Nunca elegí Osadía. Osadía me eligió a mí. Hablándome cada mañana, seduciéndome a correr por la ciudad. Incitándome a actuar cuando presenciaba una injusticia. Corriendo por mis venas y despertando mi corazón en un vuelco, al sentir mis pies vibrando al acercarse el tren. No eliges el asalto de plenitud que sientes al dejarte caer cien pisos abajo. No eliges explotar de adrenalina en sincronía de cien cuerpos aterrizando limpiamente sobre el asfalto. Tú sólo sigues el instinto del llamado a vivir sin miedo. Y aquel primer acto de valentía fue también, mi primer paso hacia la libertad.

Amar pareció leer la epifanía en mi rostro. Y orgulloso, sonriéndome, murmuró:

– Bienvenida a Osadía.

* * *

 _Un tributo, a la inspiradora facción a la saga. Quizá he plasmado un poco de experiencia propia en ella. Quizá no._

 _Saludos, divergentes._

 _ **Bethap**_


End file.
